


Merry Christmas

by KasPan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff to the max, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasPan/pseuds/KasPan
Summary: A christmas present for my friend Criiz and their midotaka needs~





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [criizmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criizmeow/gifts).



 

 

 

It rarely snows in Tokyo, which used to upset him as a kid. Weird how a child's perception of gratitude so drastically changes, for as he grew older however, he is incredibly grateful to go through December without that needles inconveniency. No snow to delay the traffic or to make the roads slippery, let alone trigger any more every-day-catastrophes that may occur during winter. Still, it is unusually cold today, and what Midorima muses about is that he finds it granted to apply properly to this kind of weather. He is wearing his tan winter coat and comfortable boots, as well as a grey scarf and a beanie.

There is no snow to bother him, but instead there are crowds of people everywhere. The city is incredibly busy, with Christmas decorations at every corner and shops and lights hanging above everyone’s heads. Afternoon is ending and it is already growing darker. In contrast to this darkness, almost everything in the city is so beautifully illuminated. Without his glasses, Midorima would have mistaken the lights for stars, despite it being cloudy.   

He is standing next to a store when he notices a couple girls walking past him who are shivering with their arms crossed. They walk into the store, into the warmth and where traditional Christmas music plays in the background. The sound mutes immediately as the doors shut behind them. Silly people, Midorima thinks for himself. He gets that they might not be used to this kind of cold in Tokyo, yet they should reflect more on the matter before heading outside. It is only granted to dress properly. Yet, not everyone does that.  

“Shin-chan! Merry Christmas!”

Takao is not exactly stupid for not wearing proper winter clothes. Maybe just careless. Or maybe stupid after all.

“I’m sorry,” Takao says panting. “How late was I?”

“About fifteen minutes.”               

“You could have waited inside the store! Aren’t you cold?”

“Barely. Cancer tops today’s luck chart, so I doubt any of my choices will bother me today. Besides, I’m enough prepared for this cold already as it is.”

Takao glances down at Midorima’s gloves. Before looking up at his face again, he notices Midorima carrying a plastic bag in his one hand and a tiny bunny plush in the other. He sighs. “Horoscopes can’t keep your body warm.”

“Neither can your thin jacket.”

“Fair enough.” Takao’s hands are red, as well as his ears. Seriously, what is this boy thinking? “Ah, but really, I’m sorry for running late again. And on this day of all days! I thought the train was going earlier than it did…”

“You shouldn’t worry about it.” Midorima smiles a little. He appreciates Takao’s humbleness. He has been running a lot, as his heavy breath is still leaving traces in the cold air. The way-too-thin jacket he is wearing is blood-red. It suits him. Now that he is observing him, he can tell that the present he has prepared for him will suit him too. The only thing that seems to be appropriate for winter is his boots, so Midorima tells him he approves of them.  

“Heh, thanks,” Takao says with a grin, though his eyes flickers, “It’s difficult getting used to your compliments when you say it in such a monotone voice.”

“It’s my voice. I can’t change that.”  

“You can change your _tone_. I believe you are not only lying to me, but yourself as well here.”

This common banter between them never seems to cease. Midorima thought that expressing compliments was good enough, but it looks like he has to improve more. He knows that Takao is only half-joking anyway. Perhaps Midorima is making him flustered. That alone makes him smile some more.  

Midorima puts his precious bunny plush for today's luck item inside one of his big pockets of his coat. He reaches into the other pocket and picks up a keychain with a tiny tiger plush. “Scorpion is ranked second to best today, but have this just in case,” he says while handing it over to Takao. The latter stares silently at it for a while, before expressing an ever so faint smile. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Takao says, putting the keychain in his own pocket and turning around, “Let’s go!”

As far as their plans for the day go, Midorima has no idea what is awaiting him. He has never truly celebrated Christmas, but since he knows that the holiday means so much to Takao, he has decided to give the day’s steering wheel to him. It was not until right after last Christmas, when they had talked about what they did for the holidays, that Midorima realized how different December has been for them both so far in their lives.

 _“Seriously?! You’ve never had KFC around Christmas? You haven’t done anything at all?”_ Takao had looked at him in disbelief. Midorima had never thought it as weird that he does not celebrate Christmas. Besides, his parents never followed the tradition and the entire holiday is mostly waste of time and money anyway. When Midorima voiced his thoughts, Takao called him an old grandpa. _“Then next time, let’s celebrate Christmas together! I’ll show you the wonders of it!”_ Back then, Midorima did not realize how serious Takao's words were. During the entirety of December, Takao has mentioned the holiday in every conversation and taken his time with preparing Midorima for Christmas Eve. They decided to spend this day for just the two of them, which is another thing Takao has been especially eager about. 

Takao is lightly dragging him by the hand through the busy crowds. He should be wearing gloves in this cold, but to no surprise, he is not. Upon receiving the question, ‘where are we going’, Takao says that they are already approaching the Christmas market. The whole district is decorated for the holidays, so Midorima hadn't even noticed the change when they entered the park which the market is supposedly in. Lights of both cold and warm colors can be seen anywhere around them. They are incredible. It is like this every year, but this is the first time Midorima truly pays attention to them, let alone stand this close to them.

No matter where they look, couples are everywhere. Before, Midorima never understood why December 24 is meant as a day for going out on dates, but now he thinks he understands why. The lights and atmosphere are so calming, dare he say romantic as well. He feels his hand holding Takao getting sweaty and suddenly he is more focused on the back of Takao’s head rather than what is around them. There is not much time for him to realize what he is doing, as Takao’s steps slow down for Midorima to catch up with him. They walk side by side, through what obviously must be a Christmas market. 

“it’s so crowdy,” Takao mumbles.

Midorima agrees with a tiny nod. He silently follows Takao as they try to get past couples in front of them and get a glance at all the different stands. It is like a new world, with the small recreations of traditional European houses around them.

"Look! This one's cute!" Takao expresses his thoughts immediately as he observes the different items for sale. "Ohh I want all the food here..."

Completely captivated, Takao continues scanning the stands. Due to his smaller size, he has an easier time getting by this crowdy place. Midorima sometimes struggles with following him, so instead of viewing the market he ends up only looking at Takao to not lose track of him in the mass of people. 

“Hey, hey, Shin-chan, I found you!” Takao breaks out in laughter as he points at a snow globe with a grumpy man with beard and glasses in it.

“Shut up.”

“No joke though, I think I actually have to buy this thing. It’s so weird, where else would they sell it?”

To Takao’s disappointment, the strange snow globe is much more expensive than expected, so he gives up on it.   

They continue down the market and stop by the sweet scent of bakeries. Different kinds of cakes and sweets are on display. They all look to be pretty well made. What Midorima doesn't expect, is Takao standing in queue to buy something. "I'll have two of those." He points at the row of cinnamon buns. Midorima raises an eyebrow at him. Takao answers with a debonair smile. "You're obvious when you want something."

Midorima quickly shakes his head.  _Why does he have to be this way._

After exchanging his money for the supplies, he turns to Midorima. "Let's eat these later today!" 

"How much should I pay you back?"

"Don't," Takao says and smiles widely. "This is from me to you!"

With that, they decide to leave the market and follow a stream of people walking towards the end of the park. There's more space for the two of them and Midorima no longer has to consistently keep an eye on Takao. Nevertheless, his eyes are locked on him anyway. Takao's hands are even more red than earlier and his exposed neck is obviously cold. Is this guy asking for the flu? 

"Takao. You're stupid."

"Wha- Where did that come from?"

"Here, let me lend you my gloves," Midorima says instead of directly answering the question, but only implies the meaning of his words. He is about to take off his gloves, but Takao stops him.

"Ha-ha! What a nerd you are, trying to take care of me."

"That doesn't make me a nerd."

"Listen, I'll just put my free hand in my pocket, see?" Takao does as he suggested, but then proceeds to wiggle with an eyebrow. "Or do you want to hold my hand?"

"Not a chance," Midorima says short. 

"I know you want to," Takao sings.

"Forget my previous offer. You deserve to suffer."

"Hey! Don't joke like that! ...It was a joke, right?"

Of course it was a joke. And Takao knows that. During the one year of them dating, their relationship and knowledge about each other has developed a lot. For instance, Takao knows very well that Midorima does not approve of showing affection in public places as of yet. It might be for many reasons, but mainly because Midorima is a fairly reserved person and would not appreciate unwanted attention from people coincidently passing by. However, Midorima also knows that he is expected to meet more of Takao's needs at one point. Perhaps Christmas Eve is the perfect time to develop their relationship some more, but frankly, Midorima is too awkward to do anything about it right now. Takao may have been implying the act of holding hands in a flirtatious and humorous way, but Midorima knows there is a genuine offer inside it as well. The question is, does Midorima want it too?

"Of course," Midorima answers when takao asks him if he wants to continue to their next destination. 

They step inside the nearest Kentucky Fried Chicken they could find, which, to no one's surprise, is filled with people as well as the Christmas market. The queue seems to be fairly long. 

Midorima is barely familiar with take away food. He has grown up in a family where home cooked food is always expected to be served, despite the amount of work hours his parents always deals with, and he has never truly been exposed to popular food chains like this. KFC's success during every December just comes to show how capitalism is a huge part of the holidays. He better not say that thought out loud, or Takao will call him an old grandpa again. 

"Say, Shin-chan, what more do you want to see today?" Takao asks as they are waiting in queue. "I know I said I'd show you around today, but after this, there's nothing else I've planned for us."

Midorima shrugs. "I got nothing." That is actually a lie, as he does have something in his sleeve, or in this case his pocket. 

"Well, we can go to my place then, "Takao suggests. "There aren't any free tables for us here, anyway."

After insisting that this will be another part of his Christmas present, Takao buys some fried chicken for the both of them. The place is noisy and Midorima honestly feels a bit out of place. This along with the cinnamon buns will not exactly suit his diet, though he supposes he can let this one go for today. It is Christmas after all.

The third years head out of the store and Takao happily carries the food he has brought. In not long, he stops by a huge Christmas tree. Some people are gathered around here, either to just simply look at the tree or to take pictures of it and the people they are with as well. Midorima cannot lie, the tree is quite pretty.

"We should decorate a Christmas tree next year," Takao says as he probably brainstorms through a ton of ideas for next Christmas.

"Next year..." Midorima has not taken the thought of celebrating every Christmas with Takao into account yet. The thought is making him feel something strange and unfamiliar. 

They both agree to continue on their way home. Even though the day is far from over, it has become truly dark and cold. They walk through a lit, lonely road, at least lonely compared to the crowded places they have been to all day. Takao hums quietly as he walks in front of Midorima. At last, Midorima feels the bite of the cold on his face and he cannot believe Takao is not any better sheltered from it than he his. He decides he has waited too long to give him his present. 

"Enough," Midorima mumbles. Takao's humming stops and he turns around to face Midorima. "You need this." He grabs Takao's food supplies from his hands and places them on the bench. Takao comments on it with a puzzling tone, but Midorima ignores it. As he reaches for the present in his pocket, he takes out their luck items and places them on top of the KFC bowl. Then, finally, he hands over the wrapped up present that he has kept secret to Takao.

"What's this?"

"From me to you."

It is evident that Takao did not expect this at all. Did he really think he would be the only one giving today? After reassuring that yes, it's a Christmas present for him, and yes, he has to open it right here and now, Takao, a bit hesitantly, wraps open the present. Midorima takes the rest of the gift wrapping paper in his pocket as Takao stares at the gift in wonder.

"Did you make this?" 

"Yes, together with my little sister."

It's a forest green scarf. Alpaca yarn, so it should not be uncomfortable to wear it even for the picky ones. Midorima is not exactly the best at knitting, but he made it in hope that Takao would appreciate it enough to wear it. He might dress properly for winter from now on.

It looks as if Takao does not know what to do with it. For a moment, Midorima wonders if something is wrong, for he looks a bit distressed. Takao shifts his gaze from the scarf to Midorima to back at the scarf again. "No, that's not fair. That's way too cute."

 _Cute?_ Well, it must be something positive, so Midorima takes it as a good reaction for this little surprise. Though, did he really not expect anything from his boyfriend at Christmas?

"You made this?" Takao asks yet again. "In the middle of everything that is going on?"

To be fair, knitting the scarf took a lot out of him. Being a graduate student with club activities and a boyfriend, he does not exactly have a lot of free time for these things. Takao must be thinking about the same thing.

"It was worth it," Midorima says wholeheartedly.

Takao carries a strange expression. His mouth twitches only a little. Did Midorima accidently make him emotional? That would be bad. He doesn't really know what he would do in that situation. He decides to take the scarf from Takao's hands and wrap it around his neck for him. Perhaps doing this will distract him from his emotions. Takao's eyes have a faint veil and they stare right at Midorima, until they focus on something else. 

"It's... snowing." 

Copying Takao, Midorima glances up at the sky. He is right. For once, it has begun to snow. It is as if he is a little child again. Excitement fills his lungs as he watches the snowflakes slowly descend through the air. They are similar to the city lights, yet they are so much more alive. Some of them land on top of Takao’s hair, laying on the black strands as if it is their new home. _Pretty._

Did he not speculate earlier for himself how his perception of gratitude has changed? He supposes what he feels the most grateful for right now, is the one standing right in front of him.

Takao’s shoulders tenses. It is not until then when Midorima realizes what he has done. Without thinking, he simply took a step forward and buried his head in Takao’s wet hair. There he goes again, acting like a fool without thinking. Well, there is no going back now. He recognizes the smell of the same shampoo Takao always uses.  

“Should’ve made a hat for you too,” Midorima mumbles before moving his lips away from Takao's hair.

Takao shakes his head. "This is more than enough. Thank you."

Takao's pleased expression is making Midorima’s head warm. After all, he did show his affection in the public. Takao is probably going to be annoyed later and demand that he can kiss Midorima on the street from now on. Right now however, his way of mocking any situation is oddly gone.

"I supposes now is the time when I say 'merry Christmas'?" Midorima says, if a bit flustered.

Takao smiles. He tugs at Midorima’s coat, leans his head backwards and presses his lips against the other’s. Midorima happily replies to the kiss. They stand close to each other like that for a while, not minding the hundreds of snowflakes falling around them and the few people passing by.

“Can we go to my place and kiss some more?”

Midorima quietly heaves out his current breath. The frost of their heavy breaths intertwines. “Of course.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
